La vie après Tom-Tom
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Après la mort de Voldoudou, Harry Potter a sacrément cramé un fusible. Il a désormais le courage de Crockdur, la classe de Hagrid, et la vivacité de Crabbe et Goyle…(Présence de Draco poursuivi par le ministère, de magie noire impliquant l'utilisation d'un ordinateur portable et de plein d'autres trucs sympas. Mais pas de licorne. Désolée !)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1. Où Harry Potter a le neurone grillé…**

Harry traversa le hall d'un pas vif sans se soucier un instant des traces qu'allaient laisser ses bottes boueuses. De toute manière, tout le monde savait qu'une armée de ménagères zélées elfiques étaient prête à intervenir, et qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « clean » ces tarées de la brosse à récurer aurait rendu le hall nickel comme du nickel.

Tout le ministère était impeccablement propre et celui-qui-avait-survécu-à-celui-dont-autrefois-on-n'osait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-Voldemort, jeta un coup d'œil à l'élégant monceau de mèches emmêlées qui lui servait de tignasse dans le parquet briqué, astiqué, poli. La situation n'était guère brillante. Il avait pourtant tout essayé, du shampoing ultra lissant à l'extrait de venin de scrout aux lotions pour poils soyeux de Crockdur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblait que l'indiscipline était ancrée dans ses gènes capillaires comme la crasse dans ceux de Snape.

Harry eut un léger sourire en repensant à cette légende vivante, ce vieux chiroptère blafard qui blinquait maintenant comme un diamant tant il croulait sous le poids des ordres de Merlin, un comble pour ce sinistre personnage qui avait toujours voulu rester discret. Cela dit, Potter possédait la même collection que son ancien (adoré, bien aimé) enseignant qui curieusement semblait l'éviter (quoi de plus normal pour un sorcier que de léviter) depuis une certaine soirée…Il s'y était produit un certain incident, pour ne pas dire un incident certain que toute oreille n'est pas prête à ouïr. Comme je ne vous connais point, chers amis, je vous épargnerais donc gracieusement cet épisode.

Revenons donc à nos trolls des collines, enfin notre Harry Potter, qui soupirait comme la théière à thé fêlée de Dumbledore. Etant sûre que le fait de savoir que ce croulant foldingue à la théière fêlée aime le tricot, le bowling et la musique de chambre vous passionne, je me sens dans l'obligation de vous mentionner que ce lézardé de la carafe à deux théières, dont une non fêlée dans laquelle il siffle du whisky à la réglisse et pas du thé. Voila. Je disais donc…Il soupirait et…ah oui, les cheveux.

Après s'être reluqué le sommet du bulbe une dernière fois en concluant que, pour finir, il était impossible de discipliner cet enchevêtrement de choses nommées chevelure-du-survivant, il posa son très attrayant séant dans un sinistre siège de bureau qui produisit un élégant grincement malgré le poids plume de l'être assis dessus. L'antiquité était le seul meuble en mauvais état du bureau. Curieusement, on avait du oublier de l'enlever. Tout le reste fleurait bon la nouveauté car ça faisait à peine mmh, 365 jours que celui-qui-ne-mourru-pas-le-jour-fatidique-de-sa-rencontre-avec-vous-savez-qui-Voldemort occupait ses fonctions. 365 jours (moins les jours de congés, comme quoi ministère ne rime pas toujours avec tortionnaire) qu'il respirait cette douce fragrance : « Effluve de plastique n5, meubles en kit Ikea ».

Harry Potter le sauveur bien aimé du monde sorcier avait comme qui dirait, ce qu'il avait voulu…

A ce méritant sorcier, on avait proposé bien des postes, le premier étant celui de rentier, mais ça avait manqué de le tuer. En effet, il y avait eu une tentative d'asphyxie sous les galions et son palpitant avait frôlé l'arrêt quand son franc (ou sa mornille, pour les puristes) était montée dans sa fabrique à neurones en faisant de grand geste pour lui indiquer la somme exacte du flot de fric, de tunes, de yard, de flouse, de pognon qui lui cascadait sur la gueule avec un charmant bruit métallique. Mais il avait tenu à bosser. A quoi bon être riche, seul à ne rien glander dans son manoir qui aurait filé des vapeurs au compte en banque d'un Malfoy ? A rien ! On lui avait alors proposé un haut poste au ministère, mais pour lequel il fallait voyager. Hors il ne pouvait s'absenter. Il ne pouvait pas demander CA à Hagrid…C'était la gêne.

Je vous vois plisser les yeux (bande de myopes) et je vois presque vos petits rouages s'activer (la machinerie tourne à l'envers, hélas). Vous vous d'mandez ce qu'Hagrid vient fiche dans ce chapitre consacré à un certain HP, jeune homme qui depuis sa victoire est plus riche qu'une certaine JK Rowling et qui s'est vu proposé plusieurs jobs. Eh bien, il se fait que Potter H a refusé ce fameux haut poste qui exigeait de faire le tour du globe car il n'a pas osé demander à Hagrid de s'occuper de Capsule, son élégant et racé destrier des mers, son…hippocampe. Et je vous vois revenir à l'assaut, il suffisait de mettre un distributeur automatique, hein c'est à ça que vous pensiez espèces de sans cœurs ? Tout le monde sait bien que l'Hypocampus Domesticus a besoin de compagnie. Hagrid vous aurais fait un exposé s'il avait été mis au courant…

Enfin soit. Après rentier et homme d'affaire, on lui avait proposé Auror. Auror c'était sympa, dans son tempérament, pas vrai ? Mais Harry P (Pressé) s'était empressé de refuser. Avant, une telle proposition lui aurait fait exécuter un salto périlleux arrière sur le bout des doigts entre deux chaudrons explosifs, l'un d'eux appartenant à Londubat, le tout sous le nez crochu du charismatique touilleur de soupe Snape. Mais là, ça lui avait à peine arraché un « bof ». C'était dur mais il fallait le reconnaître, Harry P (pessimiste) avait perdu le feu sacré (voire l'éclair) depuis que Tommy reposait entre quatre planches. Harry P (Pancréas) sentait la bile lui remonter la tuyauterie à l'idée d'Avader Kedavriser quelqu'un d'autre en cadavre. Il n'avait pas non plus ce côté ténébreux-belliqueux-craquelé de la coquille-sadique d'un certain espion. Il n'avait pas son air impassible de bourreau-croquemort-fossoyeur et non, il ne pouvait pas agiter sous le nez d'un avale-trépas une petite fiole dont la vapeur toute seule suffirait à faire entrer en ébullition le cloaque qui lui servait de cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas…faire Auror.

Il aurait fallu avoir une poutre dans l'œil ou s'appeler Trelawney pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Alors Harry était devenu… « Auror adjoint ». Touille-merdier, faiseur de paperasse, Secrétaire sectaire du sacro saint recueil des dépositions et Scribouilleur interrogateur sans violence, bref le métier dont personne ne voulait. Et ça lui plaisait. Pendant que sa petite fortune faisait des clones sous le dôme en pierre d'une salle de Gringotts, Harry P (Postier) prenait plaisir à marquer le courrier du tampon du ministère. PAF PAF PAF. Le sadique à la cicatrice frontale abattait sans une once de compassion le tampon sur les pauvres et innocentes petites lettres ! Ok, je vous l'accorde, notre héros avait sérieusement cramé un fusible. Il avait désormais le courage de Crockdur, la classe de Hagrid, et la vivacité de Crabbe et Goyle…

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde, voici une petite fanfiction que j'avais écris en 2004 sur un autre compte . J'ai supprimé mon vieux compte et je la republie donc ici. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'avaient laissé des reviews à l'époque. Mille excuses à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu !_

 _Je m'étais inspirée du style de San Antonio pour l'écriture._

 _Cette fiction à été corrigée par Tirelipimpon-sur-le-chihuahua et fait dix chapitres._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : l'abominable mangemort**

Harry faisait une petite inspection des paupières vues de l'intérieur quand Ikea entra dans son bureau. (Non, Ikea n'était pas un nouveau repose fesses, ni un quelconque mobilier.) Ikea était juste la collègue attitrée de Potter. Ses étourdis de géniteurs dont l'étendue imaginative aurait donné des complexes à un désert, lui avaient dégoté ce charmant prénom dans une revue moldu. Et ils l'avaient conçue sans le mode d'emploi, ce qui lui donnait un petit air bancal. Mais si le design extérieur n'était pas son point fort, c'était toutefois quelqu'un d'assez sympathique dont le seul défaut était la gourmandise. Ikea était un peu la version culinaire de Mac Gyver : Mac pouvait vous faire la bombe atomique avec trois trombones et deux élastiques, Ikea elle, vous préparait un couscous royal les yeux fermés dans une corbeille à papier, et s'il le fallait, transformait votre pc portable en fourchette, si inconscient, vous aviez oublié vos couverts.

Elle ressemblait un poil à Molly Weasley en brune, elle avait sa gentillesse et…son tour de taille (on dit que la dame est horizontalement désavantagée, tas de gobeurs de mouches malpolis.) Et donc, comme elle était la bonté humaine personnifiée, elle ne hurla pas sur Harry, elle se contenta de le secouer comme un palmier. Heureusement pour la brave femme, il ne tomba pas de Harry des noix de coco, juste quelques soupirs. Il marmonna une des répliques favorites de son ancienne prof de divination « Je ne dormais pas. Je faisais une méditation transcendantale. »

« Puis, tu aurais pu m'appeler » ajouta t-il, encore à moitié dans la purée de choux.

Mais Harry, quand il piquait une apnée sauvage en plein boulot n'entendait plus rien. Hagrid aurait pu danser la macarena sur son bureau sans succès. D'ailleurs en cas de pioncite aiguë résistante aux secousses, Ikea avait une corne de brume dans son tiroir, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait encore jamais fait usage.

« J'ai quequ' chose de transcendantal pour toi, inspecteur Riry. On a chopé un fugitif en fuite. »

« Et ? »

« Faut prendre sa déposition. »

Harry soupira. Ikea retourna à son bureau, dans la pièce d'à côté en soupirant elle aussi. Quoi, des vilains en fuite-retrouvés ce n'était pas un boulot de tout les jours ! Elle aurait bien interrogé l'gars elle-même, mais elle se disait que si Harry continuait à lécher des enveloppes il allait finir par se dessécher sur place, ou que sa langue finirait par tomber. Fallait qu'il bouge, ce p'tit. La sorcière espéra même que l'interrogé serait dangereux, ça le changerait du quotidien. Harry lui trouvait son boulot déjà assez dangereux comme ça. Adjoint-auror, ça rime avec gore. Sérieux, assis sur sa vieille chaise en bois, il risquait d'avoir une écharde. De s'empaler l'auriculaire sur un trombone, de râper sa délicate peau de pêche avec une gomme, de s'atomiser la rétine devant son écran sorcier…

Courageux comme un lion, le Gryffondor se demanda un instant comment serait le fameux traîne les routes. En général, on ne confiait pas de grillé de l'ampoule à un auror adjoint. Ça arrivait seulement si l'auror en chef était occupé. Tiens, justement, ce brave gars n'était t-il pas en mission ?

Un doute douteux s'insinua sous le désastre capillaire d'Harry, droit dans son bocal à poisson rouge. Sur son année de bons et loyaux services, il avait eut droit à un seul mange-mort. Et l'gars en question n'avait pas desserré les dents, à croire qu'il avait bouffé la faux avec et qu'elle lui était resté coincée en travers du clapoir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son indicatrice temporelle et soupira à nouveau. A quelle heure devait-il recevoir le cavalier cavaleur, déjà ?

« Monsieur Potter, chef. »

Le chef en question avait faillit renverser sa tasse de jus de chaussette hypo caféiné (certains appelaient ça du café) car un elfe faisant du sur place était soudainement apparu sur son bureau. En fixant ses petits pieds s'agiter, Harry songea ironiquement qu'on pourrait rattacher la bestiole à une dynamo pour faire encore plus d'économie. Car l'engagement d'elfes (libres et volontaires) avait été fait par soucis d'économie. Les notes de services, ça coûtaient de l'encre et du papier. Un elfe, ça ne coûtait rien, nada, que dalle, pas un copec, ni même un radis, bonne affaire pour les radins du ministère.

« Oui ? »

« Autmayl a un message pour vous. » déclara l'elfe.

« Mmh ? » demanda Harry, avec une éloquence et une poésie soudaine.

« Le prévenu est arrivé, et votre entretien commence dans dix minutes. »

Harry se statufia sur sa chaise, raide, figé, glacial, polaire comme la banquise en plein hiver. Et comme un iceberg, on n'en voyait extérieurement pas grand-chose. Il avait l'air un peu pâle, voilà tout. Mais à l'intérieur, il imaginait déjà l'horrible criminel qu'il allait devoir affronter. Un mélange monstrueux de Rusard et Hagrid avec l'intelligence de Crabbe et Goyle, la gueule de Greyback, le sex-appeal de Dumbledore, l'intransigeance de Snape, l'appétit de Ronald, les cheveux d'Hermione, les lunettes de Trelawney et le look de MacGonagall. Ok, il en avait vu d'autre. Ce n'était pas un trouillard de base, mais depuis la mort de Tom-Tom, il s'était replié sur lui-même comme le calmar géant en période d'hibernation. Il voulait juste la paix, le calme, il voulait juste…

« Draco Malfoy ?! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Le chemin de croix de Draco Malfoy**

Le jeune au sang bleu soupira, ses yeux gris et froids comme une station de ski en plein pic d'affluence parcourant rapidement la lettre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi bondir au plafond, bien au contraire. Les nouvelles étaient si mauvaises que n'importe quel paumé en découvrant un tel contenu aurait lâché un très élégant « putain de bordel de merde ».Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui, et il n'était certainement pas paumé, du moins, pas encore. Et tout le monde le sait bien, le Draco Malfoy ne devient vulgaire qu'en la présence d'une créature toute aussi unique que lui, le Potter.

Le décoloré avait d'ailleurs pratiqué la chasse au Potter avec un certain succès, et voyez vous, ce noble sport possède quelques similitudes avec la chasse à courre : elle se pratique toujours accompagné de chiens. Malheureusement, ces deux bêtes favorites étaient en vacances forcées à l'ombre et s'il se fiait à la missive, il allait pouvoir lui aussi profiter d'un climat humide et du régime eau et pain sec. Des aurors allaient sûrement bientôt lui tomber sur la grappe pour l'emmener à Azkaban-les-Bains où il aurait rapidement un joli bronzage rayé, avant de lui faire un simulacre de procès où on l'accuserait de tous les maux de la terre (le pire de tous étant d'être le fils de son père) et il en prendrait non pas pour perpète mais quand même pour une paire d'années. On l'encourageait naturellement à attendre tout ça en sifflotant gaiement comme un elfe de maison à qui l'on vient d'ordonner de faire la lessive.

Mais le Serpentard qui n'avait déjà pas pour habitude de suivre le règlement n'avait pas l'intention de davantage respecter la loi. Il appela Gémayl, son elfe perso, et le regarda faire ses valises (celles de Malfoy, quoi que l'elfe aurait été ravi de faire les siennes) sans bouger un atome de sa petite personne, question de principes, puis il prit la porte. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un endroit où crécher. Le seul lieu qui lui semblait sûr était un amas de pierres qu'il ne pouvait décemment appeler une maison, quoi que la bicoque était un quatre étoiles comparée au trou à rat où pullulaient les descendants de poil de Carotte, que ces derniers appelaient le terrier à juste titre. La vieille bâtisse (pas celle qui respirait le Weasley dans un champ de fleurs donc) appartenait à Snape. Son intérêt était que le fada de la marmite n'y habitait pas et son inconvénient majeur était…qu'elle était loin, à pattes. Et que Draco ne pouvait utiliser la magie s'il ne voulait pas se faire capter. Il avait aussi dû abandonner sa cape à regret pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les moldus, mais à la place il avait emporté un long manteau noir qui aurait rendu jaloux l'Elu (pas celui de cette histoire).

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il partait se planquer dans un trou de serpent pour éviter la taule qu'il allait se saper comme une serpillière. Le look-je-vis-dans-une-poubelle était sous copyright de toute façon, c'était le monopole de Lupin. Ce fut donc fringué comme pour faire la Une de Playwitch Magazine édition spécial moldu qu'il partit, en portant ses valises. Qui pesaient une tonne, et qu'il ne put traîner bien loin avant de s'endormir épuisé…sur un banc. Quelle déchéance ! Il était vraiment dans la mouise, le bourbier, l'eau croupie, dans la fange jusqu'au cou, bref dans la merde la plus noire et en fermant les yeux il songea qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire. Mais il y avait pire. L'égérie de L'Oréal (parce que je le vaux bien, et pas vous), allait le découvrir.

Forcément, quand on a l'allure de Fleur Delacour version masculine, on n'attire pas la panacée de Boiscaille-les-Glaïeuls, nan. On attire tout les déglingués de la boîte de commandes (pas celle de la télé.) Savez' les habitants de l'hôtel Dukarton repèrent les nobliaux perdus à trois lieues. Comme les aspirateurs d'hémoglobine repèrent la loupiote qui leur grillera la façade, les sans-piaules de Boiscaille-j'abrège-c'est-trop-long repèrent à coup sûr le bourge paumé. Car, voyez, ses racines gélifiées à l'huile de karité-miel-avocat reluisent dans la ténèbritude de la ville comme les yeux de vous savez qui (non, pas celui qui broute des pissenlits par la racine) dans les cauchemars de Londubat. Bref, le petit Drake allait droit dans les emmerdouilles. La clique des joyeux gratte-fond de poche s'approcha avec la discrétion d'un hippogriffe atteint de cécité dans une fabrique de faïence française. Le jeteur de savantes expressions latines se leva donc d'son banc comme s'il venait de s'asseoir sur la peau-de-chat-écorché qui avait un jour servit de robe de soirée à Weasley.

Draco était maintenant furax, réveillé par une bande de pouilleux à cinq plombes du mat ! Il aurait tout vu, sauf peut-être Rusard faisant du gringue à Hagrid, et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Enfin soit, il sortit vaillamment sa fidèle amie de sa poche (pas Parkinson, ça, même dans ses valises elle ne serait pas rentrée) et menaça la petite troupe qui se fendit la poire comme jamais. Ces raclent-fonds-de-tiroirs ne se méfiaient pas un chouia. Ils ignoraient que Draco ne s'appelait pas Draco pour des bouts de parchemins de seconde main. Eh ouais, comme son nom l'indique le Draco est comme le dragon. En apparence noble, calme, et poli jusqu'au moment où il ouvre la gueule.

« Je vous préviens les moldus, l'premier qui pose son ongle cradingue sur moi, je l'emplafonne, je lui fais sortir les tripes par les tubes à oxygène, je lui arrache la boyasse à pleine mains ! »

Et, voyant un des gars approcher sa veuve à cinq doigts d'un endroit stratégique, il ajouta : « Et l'premier qu'essaye de me trifouiller la lune, y verra des étoiles quand j'lui imprimerai le passage pour piéton sur l'extérieur du globe. »

Avouez, ça en balance pas mal, hein ? Sauf que ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que Malfoy sortirait, sauf peut-être un mauvais jour. N'oubliez pas, le Malfoy ne tient le crachoir comme un marin qu'en présence de sa Némésis. (Quel beau mot ! Moi j'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, le sujet c'est ce que Malfoy a vraiment sortit de sa jolie boîte à musique vocale, non mais vous suivez un peu ?) :

« Soyons raisonnables, peu chers. Je ne voudrais point avoir l'air de vous menacer, mais le premier qui pose ne serait-ce que son index sur ma personne, je lui occis la coiffe, par mes ancêtres, avant de lui extirper ses circonvolutions intestinales par le fondement. »

Il poursuivit, voyant un rustre s'approcher de sa vertigineuse chute de rein : « Et le premier qui m'approche l'arrière cour en subira les fâcheuses conséquences. »

Naturellement, Malfoy n'avait pas dit ça non plus. Il était bien trop occupé à fuir à toutes jambes, en laissant ses valises derrière lui, voilà l'atroce vérité. Et oui, pas de magie, pas de menaces. Tout ce délire sur son prénom, c'était de la vaste couillonnade !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La vie est un long fleuve plein de rochers et de piranhas.**

Drake avait fini la nuit sous un abri de bus, côté gauche, le plus loin possible d'un pépé qui reniflait la piquette de Night Shop à trois kilomètres. Ce dernier assimilait sa bibine dans son coin pendant que l'blond le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il compta les lutins de Corne-aux-Ouailles avant d'enfin tomber dans les bras de la Fée-qui-mord, vers environ huit heures. Et une heure coupée en deux plus tard, il découvrit une chose capitale : il détestait les gosses. Surtout en groupe grouillant portant le nom de Scouts (à pétard). Ces sales mioches, ces maudits mouflets, ces emmerdeurs de mômes, ces empêcheur de pioncer assis de moutards, ces chiards brailleurs qui avait l'audace de pousser la chansonnette juste sous son nez, il les détestait. Petites vermines ! « Youkaidi, Youkaida », il leur en aurait bien appris une autre, de chanson, quelque chose comme « Avadi Avada… ». Ça le démangeait comme un troupeau de puces de cirque sur l'échine de Lupin, mais il ne pouvait, et ne devait surtout pas utiliser sa jeteuse d'étincelles.

Alors il serra les dents et se contenta de quelques croches pattes avant de reprendre sa route puisqu'il ne parviendrait sûrement plus à se rendormir. Et rapidement, certains problèmes se posèrent. Avec ses fafs de sorcier, pas moyen d'acheter de quoi se remplir le sac à provision interne. Pas moyen d'payer un taxi non plus, hélas. Sa majesté de la fugue commis donc quelque délits de chapardage, s'usa les bottes jusqu'aux chevilles et manqua de se faire coffrer par la police moldue. Ceci deux ou trois jours de suite, avant d'arriver chez le pédagogue au bouillon magique, où l'attendait un essaim d'aurors. Était-il donc si prévisible ? Apparemment…

Il avait échappé à la justice pendant three days. Un vrai score de ta fiole, ouais. Papa Haldir c'était un vrai de vrai lui, il avait beau siphonner son thé avec le petit doigt en l'air, quand il prenait la poudre d'escampette, c'était pour de bon. D'ailleurs sa photo était placardée un peu partout bien qu'elle n'attirait pas spécialement les moldus avec ses faux airs de publicité pour Email Diamant. Presque un an qu'il s'était éclipsé le blondie… Et Drake ? Trois jours ! Un résultat misérable comme un livre appartenant à Weasley fille. Tata Bella devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Valait mieux qu'elle ait passée la baguette à gauche d'ailleurs, car si elle avait appris ça, c'était Draco qui serait entre quatre planches. Ah, il en avait eu des soucis avec Tata Bella ! Toutes ces soirées à se faire un décalco de la marque des ténèbres, si elle avait su…elle lui aurait fait ravaler son extrait de naissance. Il serait partit les panards en avant. Il aurait dû consulter le thanatopraticien. Bref, les marguerites lui pousseraient par-dessus la dalle, comme à ce cher Planelemort.

Merlin merci il était encore bien vivant et il en profita pour protester avec élégance contre cette peau de vache d'auror qui venait de transplaner sans prévenir. L'gars semblait avoir une fameuse dent contre lui (sûrement une canine, et pas une plombée) et le releva direct après l'atterrissage, alors que le ministère et les immeubles environnants jouaient encore au carrousel bourré devant ses yeux. Notre vaillant Serpy traversa ensuite un tel nombre de couloirs qu'il faillit d'mander au gars s'il lui faisait une visite guidée. Mais comme c'dernier avait plutôt une gueule de gars qui te refile une mandale quand tu l'ouvres que d'un gardien de musée, il s'abstint. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire démolir le portrait (de Dorian Grey), c'était son capital de drague quand même, le pare choc avant. Quoi que l'arrière n'était pas mal non plus. Mieux que celui de son accompagnateur dont l'train avait des allures de demi-chaudron. Il le sema heureusement au détour d'un couloir et atterrit dans un bureau où s'activait une bonne femme qui avait un prénom à coucher dehors toute nue quand il pèle à fendre gargouille avec un billet de Loto dans la poche. « Ykailla » ou quelque chose comme ça…elle avait un air sympa, mais elle le devint encore plus quand elle lui fourra dans les mains une portion de ragoût, en se marrant :

« Ah ba, il est beau l'mangemort en cavale. »

Cette femme avait un brillant sens de l'observation. Mais Draco, après réflexion, arqua un sourcil (copyright Snape). Il captait enfin le pourquoi du comment. Le ministouille était persuadé qu'il avait rejoint un certain fan club pas très fréquentable. Ça allait être de la tarte (ou du ragoût ?) de prouver son innocence.

« Quand t'auras fini, porte de gauche pour l'auror adjoint mon poussin. »

« Merci, dites, le gars qui m'a emmené… »

« L'auror Smith ? Un peu allumé comme gars, un problème de connexion de neurones, tu vois le genre. Pas de bol mon ptit, pour une raison inconnue il peut pas piffrer les longs manteaux noirs. »

« Ah ? »

« Lui ai d'mandé si c'était à cause des Détraqueurs, m'a répondu non, des Nazgûls ! Quoi c'est c't'affaire, des Nazgûls. Peut-être les cousins des Nargols ?»

« Moui, il n'a pas toutes les frites dans le même sachet quoi. » conclut Draco, en finissant le contenu de sa corbeille à papier changée en assiette. Puis comme il était bien élevé, pour faire plaisir à la dame et surtout parce qu'il crevait la dalle il tira à lui le reste du plat, avant de prendre cette maudite porte gauche. Il appréhendait sévère, parce que même innocent comme le Magyar à pointes qui vient de naître, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir s'expliquer avec un agent-auror Smith bis. Mais l'intitulé scribouillé au dessus de la lourde le rassura un poil : « Sale Hasard ». Ça sonnait bien non ? Alors Draco poussa la porte et entra.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

« Potter ? »

Non, ce n'était pas Potter ! Y avait un bug dans le système. Le mec en face de lui avait bien les mirettes vertes comme une pelouse d'écolo, une taille à la Karl Lagueulsvlet, des fringues piquées à l'égérie des Petits Chanteurs sous la Lune, des lunettes propres comme celles des chiottes et des cheveux coiffés avec la grille de la porte de Hal, mais il y avait un mais. Il avait le regard de Goyle mélangé à celui du chat potté…con, et larmoyant.

« T'es vivant ! »

Sur le coup, Draco mit sa superbe répartie bien profond dans son cu…curriculum vitae.

« Bein…ouais . »

Le truc, c'est que Mister Sauveur de l'Univers avait l'air vraiment soulagé. Le disque dur de Malfoy se mit à chauffer et finit par conclure ceci : Fatal Error. Il n'y pigeait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bidouillé dans l'crâne de SON Potty ? Quoi ? Emmerder Harry c'était un luxe exclusif qu'il partageait avec l'agent secret 00Snape, mais avec personne d'autre ! Ces crevures bureaucratiques n'avaient pas le droit de déglinguer son bouquet mystère. Il fallait remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il passa la main devant les soucoupes de Potter, agacé.

« Eho, c'est Draco. Tu sais l'enfoiré qui te cherche des poux et t'en trouve depuis sept ans. Le gars plus délateur qu'un SS en 42 ? Qui trichait au Quidditch comme aux examens, et qui t'as lancé autant d'insultes que Granger a donné de bonnes réponses ? On est sensé s'engueuler. »

« T'as triché au Quidditch ? »

« Ok, on a un fameux problème. »

« Hermione… »

« Hermione ? »

Draco eut une hésitation en voyant la pelouse oculaire Potterienne inondée.

« Elle est morte ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors fais pas ta Cho Chang bougre d'âne. »

« Bougre d'âne ? » sourit Harry en continuant à larmoyer.

« T'es d'venu sourd ? Fais pas ton évacuation de douche bouchée, fieffé imbécile, stupide gryff… »

« T'as fais mieux. »

Le blond soupira, se craqua les doigts, s'assit et prit une profonde inspiration, histoire d'emmagasiner assez d'oxygène pour pouvoir plonger dans le marasme cérébral de son ennemi préféré.

« Potter, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu es inquiet pour moi ? »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Tu es inquiet. Je me suis toujours demandé si… »

« Si quoi, va y crache ton venin. »

« C'est qui le serpent, ici ? Bon, si t'étais pas comme qui dirait, un peu à cheval sur la barrière ? »

« La seule chose sur laquelle j'ai jamais été à cheval c'était un étalon noir, Potter. »

« Blaise Zabini ? »

« Potter, dans quelques instants, il va manquer le si et le do de ton piano. Et je plains le dentiste qui devra te ré-accorder. »

« Mais c'est toi qui voulais qu'on s'engueule ! Tu l'as dit : on est sensés s'engueuler. »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. »

Ah. Un peu de répondant ? Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu ?

« C'est pas tout ça, Malfoy, me faut ta déposition. »

« Résumé : Me suis enfui pour éviter Az Cabane. On voulait m'y envoyer parce qu'on pensait que j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de me faire tatouer, or…»

Malfoy montra patte blanche, comme dirait Lupin, de la base de ses ongles impeccables à son coude. Harry était impressionné. Oh, pas qu'il n'y ait pas de marque, ça il le savait bien, que Malfoy avait un bon fond quand on grattait les six couches de vernis superposées. Non, ce qui lui sciait les lattes, c'était la tenue de ce fils de peroxydé (savez vous que le peroxyde est utilisé en coiffure comme fixateur pour permanente ? comment ça rien à f… ?). Il avait passé trois jours dans la brousse de MolduLand, et il n'avait pas un cheveu de travers. Le survivant l'imaginait bien se laver dans la rivière et mettre son linge entre deux pierres pour un look repassé. Le genre de louf à porter une cravate pour aller camper ! Mais le louf en question coupa là ces pensées.

« Maintenant que je suis innocenté, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boulot ? Tu voulais pas faire Auror ? »

« J'veux plus voir personne mourir…et puis il me va très bien mon boulot. »

« Comme un coup de poing dans l'œil. Mais je raye fossoyeur de la liste pour ton futur métier… Et puis, je joue les spychologues, mais que font castor et belette, Potty ? »

« Une famille. »

« Par Salazar, ne me dis pas des choses pareilles, je suis fragile. Parle-moi des horreurs de la guerre si tu veux, mais pas ça. Non mais tu imagines un peu ? Une crinière de lion orangée comme un champ de carottes radioactif OGM, des dents de castor, et avec un peu de malchance le cerveau Weasley ? »

« OMG (oh my god, pour les non anglophones et non adeptes du sms) »

« Non, OGM. Ce qui veut dire que je suis le seul à se préoccuper de ton sort… »

« Et tu m'aides par pure bonté d'âme ? »

« Pour le peuple ! La collectivité a besoin de son héros en forme. Saint Potty déprimé n'est plus sain Potty. »

« C'est ça. Je te rappelle que tes ancêtres devaient être du genre à pisser sur le dos du peuple et à dire qu'il transpire….alors. »

« Médisances. »

« Et sinon, t'as appris quoi des Moldus ? »

« Qu'ils sont fous ! J'pense qu'ils se doutent qu'on existe…Ils ont des pâtisseries ça s'appelle des boules de Merlin. »

« Des boules de Berlin, Draco. »

« Et des éclairs, ça te rappelle rien ça ? Hey depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? »

« Ça te réjouis ? »

« Je suis hétéro Potter. Pourquoi tu te marres ? »

« J'imaginais si on avait des mômes. »

« Pitié, assez. Mais y avait des moldus bizarres, ils portaient des robes comme des sorciers, et ils parlaient toujours d'aller manger à Lal. C'est où, Lal ? »

Longue, longue allait être la tâche de Malfoy pour sortir Harry de sa dépression, longue longue celle de Potter pour expliquer le monde moldu à Draco…si toutefois ils continuaient de se côtoyer.

Références : 

007 (James Bond), Haldir, les Nazguls (Seigneur des anneaux), Karl Lagerfeld, Loto, Meubles ikea, , Le portrait de Dorian Grey (Oscar Wilde), les Scouts, Email Diamant, Mr Smith (Matrix), le chat Potté (Shrek), les Décalcos Trodark, les boules de Berlin (mon boulanger), les éclairs au chocolat (idem), les frites, les boucheries halal. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, la porte de Hal c'est la porte d'un monument médiéval à Bruxelles.

Le bouc émissaire, bouquet mystère n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai lâchement piqué, mais je ne sais plus du tout à qui…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq : Tu vis là-dedans ?**

Les deux anciens ennemis, après avoir échangé des banalités, reprirent quelque peu leurs habitudes habituelles…C'est-à-dire, se reluquer en Sirius de faïence. Un blanc immaculé comme le chéquier d'un Weasley s'installa. Le blondinet ne savait pas comment réagir face à la soudaine sympathie de celui qui jadis l'appréciait autant que Snape les élèves qui se trémoussent sur leurs chaises afin de prendre la parole. Quand à Harry, et bien il agissait comme ce qu'il était devenu, le survivant-qui-ne-peut-plus-en-vouloir-a-personne. Comme s'il annonçait la météo qu'il ferait le lendemain dans le Zimbabwe oriental, il proposa :

« Y'est tard t'as qu'à venir chez moi ».

En effet, il était fin d'aprem et une perfide petite drache s'annonçait. Alors trois choix se proposaient à Malfoy (que c'est aimable à eux) :

1) Transplaner (il avait lamentablement foiré son permis).

2) Demander à quelqu'un de transplaner avec lui au manoir Malfoy (il sentait que Smith allait être désigné).

3) Accepter.

C'était avoir à choisir entre la peste, le choléra et le Harry Potter. Finalement, il opta pour le Harry Potter, en espérant que son attitude d'escargot dépressif ne soit pas contagieuse, et que son logement actuel était salubre. Il ne venait pas d'passer trois jours dans la rue pour se retrouver dans un endroit douteux, tout de même…il avait ses limites. Et sa fierté, aussi il ne lâcha pas le fameux « oui » que tout le monde attend lors d'une certaine cérémonie, mais un simple « Mmh mm » (copyright non répertorié, Snape et MacGo se le disputent encore).

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire riche, Drake se retrouva devant la porte de Potter. Ce dernier entra, mais le blond hésitait à franchir le seuil de l'antre de la bête. Il jeta un coup d'œil Pétuniesque (rapide, indiscret et englobant tout le périmètre) à l'appart. Sans aucun doute c'était un Gryffondor qui vivait là dedans. Sherlock Malfoy s'appuyait sur les faits suivants pour tirer cette conclusion : un, ça sentait le fauve, deux, c'était bordélique comme un dortoir après réveillon, et pour finir, trois, la couleur rouge s'étalait un peu partout.

« C'est pas très rangé » fit Potter, essayant de dissimuler l'enchevêtrement de choses éparpillées sous un fauteuil.

« C'est charmant comme un tableau de Picasso. »

« Oh, merci ? » tenta Harry dont la culture générale avait fondu comme une note de copie Gryffondorienne sous le regard de Snape.

« Ça veut dire que c'est un amas d'éléments disparates aux couleurs douteuses. »

« Je me disais aussi… »

Draco aurait dû protester. Déballer le code du bon logis Malfoyen, crier au scandaleux manque d'elfes de maisons, mais il y avait la tentation…et il céda. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec une élégance Ombrageuse et posa ses pieds sur la table. Potter en oublia de continuer à essayer de cacher la forêt derrière l'arbre, ouvrant la bouche en un O qui avait la perfection d'un devoir de Serdaigle relu par Hermione.

« Bon dieu, tout ceci est si…peu ordonné, comment peux-tu t'asseoir là-dedans Draconounou» souffla Harry, en fronçant la truffe comme une certaine blonde qui avait toujours l'air de se trouver à proximité de fiente de croco géant (diamètre Boeing, et lui aussi pourvu d'ailes…non pas Godzilla, j'ai dit avec des ailes !).

« N'imite pas ma mère. Et en effet, ton appartement est…désordonné, c'est le fourbi, le bazar, le foutoir, le bordel, le capharnaüm, une copie de la salle sur demande après un tremblement de terre précédé d'un tsunami. Un Snape n'y retrouverait pas ses fioles. »

« Blub »

Blub ? Depuis quand Potter faisait des bulles en guise de réponse ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, même si cette espèce d'attardé avait sûrement du gel douche liquide à la place du cerveau. (De l'Ushuaia nature probablement, pour que son mental soit en accord avec la jungle qui régnait dans sa piaule). Non le blub provenait d'un…aquarium, dans lequel infusait un hippocampe géant.

« Ah heu, c'est Capsule. »

« Capsule hein ? »

Draco ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Il s'était fait acquitté avant même de s'être rendu à son procès, il se trouvait chez môssieur j'ai sauvé le monde, les cirées sur la table, à lui causer de son bidule aqua-tique comme dirait Lupin, et ce dernier avait un prénom encore plus ignoble que ceux de tout ses elfes de maisons réunis. Son petit monde était complètement chamboulé, mais il tenait le choc. Comme le disait la chanson : le château brûle, madame la marquise, le château brûle mais tout va bien…Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait faire comme chez lui.

« Dis donc Potter, à quelle heure sont servi les repas dans Taudis Palace ? »

« A l'heure de bouge ton cul, va mettre les pâtes au micro-onde. »

Le serpentard ronchonna. Il semblait que Potty reprenait du poil de loup-garou, mais ça n'arrangeait pas ses oignons. Quand on vous a appris à causer et à marcher pour ensuite vous dire d'la fermer et de vous asseoir, quand on vous à apprit à vous tenir droit comme le dernier domino de la compétition annuelle mondiale, et que vous découvrez la joie de vous enfoncer dans un fauteuil comme dans des sables mouvants, en une série de mots : les bonheurs, us et coutumes de la feignasserie, vous levez vous parait insurmontable. Il fallait user d'une tactique fine : les yeux du chat Potté, sur Potter.

Draco songea à quelque chose de tragique, de terriblement triste, le jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il le marierait à Pansy (qui ouf, avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre). Courageusement, en bonne imitation de Cho Chang, il battit des cils et laissa son regard bleu-gris océan sous la pluie en période d'inondation accomplir son rôle. Mais le Potter est buté comme un âne, têtu comme une mule, entêté comme un poney hydraté au caoua, et il fit front à la perfide attaque.

« Malfoy, je n'irai pas, même pour tes beaux yeux. »

Le petit lord (n'y voyez en aucun cas une référence à un certain animé du club Dorothée) soupira et alla à la cuisine en traînant des pieds, ajoutant quand même au passage :

« Tu vois, c'est toi qui est à cheval sur la barrière, tu viens d'admettre que j'avais de beaux yeux. »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as pour toi, Malfoy ! » le taquina Harry, en se glissant à un endroit stratégique, derrière la porte de la cuisine pour voir comment il allait se débrouiller. Il commença à pouffer quand il vit les yeux couleur ciel d'orage (poésie, quand tu nous tiens…) aller du four au grille-pain, en passant sur le mixer pour finalement s'arrêter au micro-onde. Il avait l'air aussi doué pour cuisiner à la moldue que Snape pour exprimer ses sentiments. C'était pas du tout cuit !

Avant que le blond ne commette un attentat en glissant les pâtes dans le grille-pain, Harry reprit les choses en main et poussa sa majesté-je-suis-né-un-poil-dans-la-main au salon. Ce n'était pas dès demain qu'il en ferait un Malfoy de maison. Pour le moment, il était juste bon à nourrir Capsule, et encore. D'ailleurs quand il revint dans la pièce, sir On-est-mieux-assis-que-debout avait repris sa place. Il le poussa un peu pour manger avant de décrocher le téléphone, sur lequel Malfoy jeta un regard suspicieux comme s'il s'agissait d'une dragée surprise. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, avec les engins moldus, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber : parfum sympatouille, comme la télé, ou parfum explosif, comme aluminium dans le micro-wave ?

Parfum explosif…très mauvais même. Au bout de l'étrange petit truc nommé téléphone se trouvaient les deux loustics qui vivaient dans les champs. Poil de carotte et l'intello qui avait eu un accident d'incisives se souvenaient finalement de leur pote ! Il était temps ! Maintenant qu'il leur avait mâché tout le boulot en redonnant un peu de joyeuseté à cette nouille de Potter, ils allaient en profiter pour eux tout seul ! Hors-de-question, il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose d'insultes, il ne pouvait pas se quitter en bon terme avec Potter, c'était criminel, c'était sacrilège, horri….

« Draco vient aussi. »

…ble, contre-nature ? Ok, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent comme ça, mais de là à l'emmener ! Il chuchota discrètement un « Non, non, non, non, non… » qu'on aurait cru tout droit sorti d'une geôle de torture à Voldy, mais Harry ne voulut rien entendre.

« T'es malade ! »

« Ça te fera du bien le grand air. »

« Pollué, bourdonnant de rouquins, je refuse, je refuse, je refuse ! »

Mais le survivant brandit un parchemin, celui qui innocentait Malfoy et l'agita sous son nez.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Tu es guéris…mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis si content finalement, tu es…serpentaresque. Et…dis-moi, je rêve ou tu me menaces pour que je vienne avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ? »

« Du tout… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Je préfère les fouines.**

« On ne pourrait pas y aller normalement ? En balai ou en tapis volant, ou… »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Harry poussa sa victime du moment dans la « diligence à moteur » et claqua la portière. Son apathie semblait bien l'avoir quitté, maintenant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se les glander dans un bureau, c'est-à-dire s'amuser aux dépends de Drake. Ledit Drake crispait les mimines sur son siège comme si quelqu'un allait soudainement surgir pour l'en arracher, attendant que la voiture démarre.

« C'est sans danger, hein ? »

« Comme un balai. »

« Donc, il y a des accidents parfois. »

« Brillante déduction. »

Petit visage pâle vira blanc aspirine, mais il pouvait arborer différentes teintes de bleu et de vert, correspondant chacune à un niveau de stress sur l'échelle du Draco. Pour le moment le trouillomètre n'était que peu élevé, et il ne le fut pas davantage pendant la suite du voyage. Les petites routes de campagne, c'était pas les montagnes bulgares. C'était quand même bête, un Malefoy…si Harry l'avait taquiné sur ses capacités à faire des pirouettes acrobatiques aériennes, comme la feinte de Wronski, le blond n'aurait pas hésité à tenter la dangereuse descente-remontée, mais si Harry avait voulu le faire monter dans une attraction moldue, il aurait refusé tout net.

« On y est. »

« Oh, joie. » fit Draco qui avait l'air aussi en joie qu'un Dumbledore menaçant un vendeur de bonbons tentant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la pénurie de citron.

C'était clair et net, il allait devoir se farcir la famille rouquemoute sans interruption. Y avait même pas une autre maison à l'horizon, que des champs de blé à perte de vue. Et des petits oiseaux. Et des fleurs. Et pas Fleur. Partie en voyage de noces avec le balafré, celui qui avait voulu faire un free hugs à un loup garou, pas celui qui avait fait office de paratonnerre. Et l'ambiance allait sûrement être joyce, avec l'enterrement récent du jumeau de George. Que du bonheur…

« Potter, je te maudis pour trois générations au moins. »

« Mais oui, mais oui. »

Ah, et il avait oublié, il allait devoir aussi se coltiner Ginny Brindacier, ex petite amie officielle du survivant. La petite furie sauta au cou d'Harry et entreprit la prise dite du koala. Harry avait fait un récapitulatif à Drake de la situation dans le char à propulsion moldu, disant qu'ils s'aiment mais plus trop et blablabla. Le serpentard avait dû écouter d'une oreille, voire d'une demie vu l'intérêt de la conversation. Il s'en tamponnait le coquillard avec des tibias de langouste, lui, de leur histoire à l'eau de rousse. Mais en voyant son ennemi favori prendre une couleur de schtroumpf noyé, il décida de lui porter secours en signalant sa présence.

« Hum hum… »

Le pot de glue vivant lui jeta un œil furax, relâchant sa prise de boa constrictor femelle et enclencha son porte voix portatif naturel.

« Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! »

« Je viens planter des choux, ça ne se voit pas ? Ton imbécile de petit ami a tenu à ce que je vienne, voilà. » répliqua le serpent.

Entre les deux, la bataille du regard qui tue la vie s'engagea. Harry se plaça au milieu afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'échange d'éclairs et faillit siffler d'admiration en voyant l'Avada kedavra oculaire de Draco. Il avait de la maîtrise, sans aucun doute. Ginny n'était pas mal non plus, mais son air méprisant ne valait pas un clou rouillé par rapport à l'œuvre d'art : « j'te regarde comme un coléoptère bouffeur de bois sur le manche de mon balai de luxe » Malfoyesque. Elle finit par battre en retraite, de sa démarche gracieuse comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes ayant été siffler la ration de whisky pur malt réservé à un autre noble animal, le palomino ailé.

« Quelle plaie. » fit Draco, fin observateur, comme toujours.

« C'est ma copine, quand même…enfin je sais plus. »

« Quand je me plaignais de Pansy, mes condoléances Potter. »

« Évite ce genre de blague quand on sera rentré… »

Le blond renifla d'un air digne, qui signifiait « pour qui tu me prends, hein ? » .Il n'était pas du genre à mettre ses pieds dans le plat, fut-il en or et rempli de caviar, ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas dans ce genre de bled. Il respira un bon coup et prépara son air faux-cul numéro trois, celui qui pouvait réussir à faire ajouter un point à un devoir par Snape quand ce dernier était de bonne humeur.

Madame Weasley qui voyait dans chaque adolescent un peu maigrichon un petit ange l'abreuva de « mon chéri », de « mais assieds-toi donc » et de « quelque chose à manger ? », foutue dès le premier battement de cils malheureux (copyright Bambi), tandis que son mari observait le fils de son pire ennemi avec une lueur d'envie de meurtre dans l'œil gauche (le droit est un peu myope). Mais le rusé Draco réussit à l'adoucir en lui parlant du tas de trucs moldus qu'Harry avait dans son appartement. La tâche avait été assez aisée avec les parents rouquins, mais ça n'allait pas être aussi facile avec le couple de paumés qu'étaient Hermione et Ron.

« Mince, je pensais que tu blaguais quand tu disais que tu amenais Malfoy… » souffla Ron, non sans une grande baffe dans le dos de Harry, avec la tentation de faire de même sur le petit blond qui recula d'instinct.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est afficher un air de Saint Serpentard Repenti, qui ne fonctionnait pas des masses…Mais Saint Potter lui sauva la mise, expliquant comment il l'avait sorti si courageusement de sa dépression, et blablabla. George Weasley dans son coin broyait du noir, et aussi du vert, car il mangeait des pistaches, et semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Hermy et Ron semblaient dubitatifs. Ce qui prouvait que Ron avait encore un cerveau. Et que celui de Granger fonctionnait toujours. Quand à Ginny, elle essayait d'étrangler le blond à distance, sans succès.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, un vrai bonheur. Cela dit, il n'y eut aucun commentaire et le jeune homme à la chevelure comme un feu de signalisation coincé au rouge l'emmena voir sa « chambre ». Pièce de trois mètres carrés avec un seul lit, et qu'apparemment il devrait partager avec son « nouvel ami ». Les répliques assassines le démangeaient, c'était…une vraie torture de se contenter de faire juste un sourire mielleux à ces deux nouilles, alors qu'il avait tant de sublimes traits d'esprits à leur dire, de l'insulte purement Malfoyenne, le nec plus ultra de l'engueulade. Dur, vraiment. Harry eut même un sourire con-pâtissant une fois ses amis dehors.

« Pas trop dur ? »

« Ignoble, c'est le mot. Pourquoi m'as-tu traîné ici, si ce n'est pour satisfaire ton penchant sadique ? »

« Je suppose que je ne voulais pas être seul. »

« T'es entouré d'une famille de belettes, tu te fous moi, t'es aussi seul qu'une buse à l'heure de pointe pendant une grande migration. T'es choyé par cette famille de rongeurs à poils roux, d'ailleurs leur mère te couve sans arrêt. »

« Peut-être que je préfère les fouines… »

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoi…quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent dangereusement pour former le regard 3.2, aussi nommé regard sexy en coin à balayage latéral. Ensuite il s'approcha doucement tout en esquissant un petit sourire timide, et il attendit. Et pas pour des queues de groseilles, car Harry prit une jolie couleur tomate-cerise rouge (car il y a des tomates-cerises jaunes, également).

« Alors, qui est à cheval sur cette maudite barrière ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

Ah, et il niait l'évidence cet amoindri du QI ! Ça aurait crevé tout les yeux d'une araignée géante, tellement c'était voyant, comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Snape, comme l'intelligence sur les notes de Granger, comme n'importe quoi de très voyant ! Mais il n'avouerait jamais, il était d'une mauvaise fois…Malfoyenne. Alors Draco tenta la technique de drague numéro 6.1, la Belle au bois dormant no Jutsu (Copyright Naruto-Disney). Il ferma les yeux, et bientôt ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait en sentant celles de son si précieux ennemi contre les siennes.

« Alors, Potter ? »

« C'est toi qui a fermé les yeux, c'est toi qui le voulais… »

« C'était pour t'ouvrir les tiens, voyons. Mais, puisque ça ne te plaît pas. »

Le blond fit un geste pour se lever, et se retrouva avec un Harry en mode ventouse sur les lattes, l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important dans sa bouche. Et, puisqu'il y était, il décida de faire une petite exploration de la chute de reins, une région douce et accueillante selon le prospectus « le guide du Draco en 69 pages », en cas où ce qu'il cherchait serait malencontreusement tombé là. Ce fut à ce moment que Fifi Weasley entra sans frapper pour avoir une petite discussion avec son « ex-pas encore tout a fait petit ami, ah finalement si » qui se solda par un cri aigu qui aurait rendu verte de jalousie la grosse dame. Naturellement, Harry sortit la phrase culte pour ce type de situation :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : De mieux en mieux. Ou pas ?**

Draco arqua un sourcil tandis qu'Harry qui s'était levé précipitamment pour retenir Ginny, revenait vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines hein, et alors quoi, elle a vu un mirage la gamine ? Elle a des hallucinations dues au pic de pollen ? Tu vas dire que j'ai glissé tout en étant assis, pile sur ta bouche ? »

« Ça va, c'est bon ! »

« Mais oui ça va très bien, par contre toi tu as l'air stressé. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire… ? »

« Ah, j'oubliais on ne vous apprend pas à mentir à Gryffondor. Tu n'as qu'à dire la vérité. »

« Je suis foutu. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

L'invité numéro1 soupira tandis que Draco glissait l'air de rien sa main dans la sienne. Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, et ne dit rien. Si il lui avait roulé une pelle à nouveau, il aurait pu lui hurler dessus, lui dire qu'il était cinglé, que le sang bleu lui avait liquéfié l'cerveau, qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un petit con prétentieux, mais on n'engueule pas quelqu'un qui vous fait les yeux doux en vous serrant la main ! Alors il fit ce qui était le plus sensé, il la boucla et attendit l'avalanche avec calme. Le cri de la Ginny en pétard résonna, faisant trembler les vitres, et puis le couple de la maison (l'officiel, et je ne parle pas des parents !) fit son entrée dans la chambre avec un air soupçonneux sur le visage. Ron avait l'air ennuyé comme quelqu'un dans une file d'attente qui doit prendre un train qui va partir, se tortillant de gauche à droite comme un chaton dans les griffes de la goule du grenier.

« J'pense que Ginny a pété une ampoule…une durite, tu sais l'expression moldue, fin elle va pas bien du tout, elle vient d'nous raconter un truc, enfin… »

« Elle a dit que tu sortais avec Draco. » fit Hermione avec son tact habituel.

« Non ! Pas du tout, voyons !» nia Harry, en se tournant vers Draco. Mais ce dernier retira sa main, tout en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches et sortit de la chambre sans un mot, tandis qu'Harry se levait pour le suivre.

« Mais attends, ce n'est pas… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, ah mais si, j'ai très bien compris…reste avec ta rouquine, Potter ! »

L'air digne comme un empereur cocu, le fils de Mr la-classe-incarnée descendit et voulut sortir, seulement quand il ouvrit la porte et avança d'un pas, il se prit un grand mur noir sur le coin de la pomme et retomba les fesses sur le parquet, des petites loupiotes tournoyant devant ses yeux pour l'occasion. Puis se passa quelque chose de fort curieux, le mur noir se mit à parler et lui ordonna de se relever au lieu de faire l'idiot. Non mais il allait lui apprendre à ce mur à se fiche de sa poire, faire l'idiot, lui, alors qu'il venait d'avoir le cœur brisé comme un pare-brise d'occasion sur une route pleine de gravier. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'édifice, il se rendit compte que, fichtre, ce n'était point un mur, et qu'il allait pouvoir continuer à se lamenter sur son sort, car c'était Snape !

L'air amical comme un vautour à la diète, le directeur de la maison serpentard attrapa son ancien élève par la cape et le releva, laissant sa grande main griffue sur l'épaule du garçon pour éviter qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampette. Il allait l'emmener après avoir salué les parents Weasley quand un garçon assez célèbre, celui qui avait sauvé le monde, déboula dans la pièce.

« Oh, heu…Bonjour professeur. »

« Potter. »

Les salutations étaient, comme d'habitude, chaudes comme une glace à la menthe tenue par un esquimau sur le Mont Blanc.

« Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Je viens chercher Mr Malfoy qui sera, j'en suis certain, ravi de savoir que l'on a réussi à innocenter son père et que ce dernier se trouve à l'instant chez lui. »

Draco avait effectivement l'air aussi ravi que si on lui annonçait sa future mise en bière. Oh, il l'aimait bien, son vieux, mais si par malheur il apprenait…déjà si Snape apprenait…

« Bien, je vous suis »

« Je viens aussi. » affirma Harry.

Le professeur de potion leva un sourcil, expression qui signifiait chez lui : « Misère, Potter n'était déjà pas très fin, mais il semblerait que son duel contre Voldemort lui ai fait perdre un neurone, or il n'en avait déjà que deux, qui passaient leur temps à se disputer… ». Malfoy fils leva lui aussi un sourcil, pas aussi haut que son illustre directeur de maison, mais quand il voulut en placer une ce dernier le coupa :

« Et puis-je savoir…ce que vous comptez faire chez les Malfoy, Mr Potter ? »

« Bien, c'est-à-dire… »

Ginny qui était restée dans un coin jusque-là répondit à sa place :

« Rencontrer beau-papa bien sûr ! Et oui, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser…alors le mariage, ça ne devrait plus tarder ! »

Madame Weasley lâcha sa tasse de café, les mains tremblantes comme si elles les avaient posées sur un marteau-piqueur, quand à Mr Weasley il tenta un léger sourire, s'attendant à une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais la tête de Ron et Hermione lui indiqua que non. Quand à Snape, il conclut que vu la gueule d'enterrement que tirait la populace, il y avait du vrai dans les affirmations de la rouquine. Il eut un léger sourire qui signifiait probablement quelque chose comme « de mieux en mieux », en attendant que toute cette bande d'anormaux lui pose la VRAIE question. Et il fallut du temps. Le temps que tout ce beau monde se mette à causer n'importe comment, s'énerve, râle, et passe par toutes les couleurs existantes des dragées de Bertie Crochue, puis Mr Weasley s'exclama soudainement :

« On a innocenté MALFOY ? Qui, comment, pourquoi, … ?»

« Le ministère, par une série de papiers, parce que apparemment Mr Malfoy connaissait l'endroit où Voldemort amassait un joli petit magot, et que dès qu'il s'agit d'argent tout se discute. »

Une série de cris de protestation s'éleva et quand le boucan devint insupportable, c'est-à-dire une fraction de quart de demi seconde plus tard, Snape tira Malfoy dehors, ainsi que Potter, vu que ce dernier avait finalement décidé que oui, une fouine valait nettement mieux qu'une belette qui avait bouffé des piles Duracel et le petit lapin rose de la pub en prime. S'en suivit l'habituelle torture du transplanage durant laquelle les deux ados se cramponnèrent le plus possible l'un à l'autre (vu que se cramponner aux basques de Snape était une idée qui ne serait pas passée même dans le crâne d'un troll suicidaire divorcé veuf et orphelin). Mais le fait de former une masse compacte soudée ne leur facilita pas l'atterrissage, en un mot, ou plutôt non, ils finirent gracieusement dans la flaque de boue qui s'étendait dans la pelouse qui avait autant besoin d'un coup de frais que la barbe de Hagrid. Les herbes folles de l'étendue herbeuse formaient un tapis de nœuds géants et Harry la trouva directement antipathique, sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait un problème certain qu'il avait avec ses cheveux…

Mais il trouva encore moins sympa la grande demeure qui se découpait sur un fond gris orageux alors qu'il faisait soleil pétant côté Weasley, comme si toute la baraque semblait lui dire de ne pas oser poser un de ses orteils Gryffondorien sur son seuil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir grandement au fait de rentrer ou non, car leur doux enseignant leur flanqua à chacun une main dans le dos pour les pousser vers la grande porte. Il ne manquait plus que le cerbère, et le pauvre petit Riry se serait cru aux portes de l'enfer…Or justement, sur le seuil de la porte se tenait, semblait-il, le petit cousin germain de Touffu, une espèce de molosse qui ouvrit une gueule aussi grande que celle de Rusard quand il apercevait un gamin donner un coup de pied à Miss Teigne, et dont l'haleine sentait au moins à moitié aussi mauvais. A vue de pif, quoi qu'il ne soit pas vraiment le plus adapté pour réaliser l'analyse de la douce flagrance, Harry aurait dit qu'il s'agissait là de restants de Gnomes des champs putréfiés, de Herve, et d'un employé du ministère trop tatillon sur certaines lois. A côté de la chose se tenait une harpe, et Harry tourna naturellement la tête vers Draco qui blêmit quelque peu en soupirant :

« Heu…serait-il possible de nous faire descendre un piano… ? »

Mais à sa grande surprise, et à celle de son petit-ami-pas-vraiment-officiel-c'est-pas-ce-que-tu-crois-papa, Snape leur prouva qu'il pouvait faire autre chose avec ses mains que des remèdes contre la toux, des potions explosives, aphrodisiaques, calmantes, avec ou sans bulles, avec ou sans la louche, les yeux bandés, sur un pied …Bref, qu'il savait jouer de la harpe. D'ailleurs, les deux ados avaient l'air tout aussi subjugués que le chien et il fallut à nouveau les pousser jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

« Je pensais que vous aviez jeté un sort à la harpe en première année… » fit Harry.

« En effet, mais il faut au préalable savoir jouer pour ça. Enchantement de troisième année, Potter. »

Harry vira rouge calamar géant rôti et allait répliquer que Draco ne s'en souvenait pas non plus, que de toute façon avec lui il avait tout les défauts du monde, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, une grande silhouette avec des oreilles pointues descendant à ce moment l'escalier principal…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Dans la merde jusqu'au bout des ongles.**

En essayant d'émettre un SOS avec les yeux, Harry se tourna vers Snape, puis Draco, puis Snape, mais il ne devait pas maîtriser suffisamment le morse version nœil car ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui proposa de solution pour le tirer de ce guêpier. Et la guêpe à affronter baissa rapidement vers lui le regard 7.2 version améliorée, un savant mélange de snobisme et d'apparente et dangereuse affabilité, le tout saupoudré d' un soupçon de rancœur et d'un chouïa de surprise.

« Monsieur Potter…que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Harry manqua avaler sa pomme d'Adam mais ne trouva pas une seule réponse valable à donner au blondie, car en réalité il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Mais alors que le regard de son paternel approchait le centième degré sous zéro (une technique visuelle que lui avait appris un de ses lointains cousins, un dénommé Hyoga), Draco se sentit l'âme d'un héros et vola au secours de son riche et tendre.

« En réalité, j'ai proposé à Harry de venir passer un peu de temps au manoir. Comme cela, il ne sera pas possible de nier votre innocence, père. Si celui qui a vaincu Voldemort loge chez nous et vous accorde sa confiance, tous les autres sorciers en feront autant. »

Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas répondre grand-chose à ça, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière grêle non plus et il regarda Snape en essayant de deviner s'il y avait sirène sous gravillon…Mais le sourire narquois de l'ancien espion ne l'aida pas beaucoup, pas plus que ce qu'il déclara :

« Et bien, nous devrions nous réjouir de cette _alliance_. »

Le grand blond hocha la tête tout en faisant signe au professeur de le suivre, tandis que les deux autres s'éclipsaient vite fait à l'étage. Une fois seuls, ils soufflèrent un peu.

« On a eu chaud aux plumes » aurait pu dire Fumseck, mais c'était bien Draco qui avait la parole.

« Tu l'as dis…j'ai même pas pris mes affaires… »

« Ah, alors tu comptes vraiment rester ? »

« Ce serait très impoli de partir. »

« Mmh…Dipsy ! »

« Psy ? » tenta Harry.

Mais à ce moment, une petite elfe de maison vêtue d'un essuie de bain vert gazon détrempé apparut, les Malfoy ayant de toute évidence réussi à remplacer Dobby.

« Tu vas aller chercher les affaires de Harry au terrier. »

« Oui maître. »

La petite créature verte fila dans un « pops » digne d'un bouchon de champagne expulsé de son siège à grand coup de pieds dans le liège par une armée de petites bulles enragées. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut avec deux valises, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

« Alors, tu n'as plus besoin de rien ? »

« Non, en fait je n'ai… »

« Besoin de rien, envie de toooâ ? »

« Mon dieu, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'approuve pas ce qui est moldu qu'on ne connaît rien…enfin, tu ne trouves pas qu'il se passe des choses vraiment bizarres, ces derniers temps ? »

« Bizarre, oh pas plus que d'habitude. »

« Déjà rien que nous deux…il y a de ça quelques jours je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un petit con prétentieux et je n'aurais jamais pu dire bonjour à Weasley sans l'insulter. Père et Snape sont bizarres eux aussi, non ? Snape a bien pris le fait qu'on soit en couple, père ne demande pas plus d'explications que ça sur ta présence, Snape est même moins…agressif avec toi. »

« Oui ba, je pensais pareil pour toi…et tu trouves que Snape est moins agressif, tu parles… Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que cette bague ?»

« Oh, ça…je l'ai trouvée sur le plancher près de l'entrée, juste avant de partir en cavale…pourquoi ? »

Harry eut une petite moue inquiète et sortit la copie conforme de l'anneau qui n'était plus unique de sa poche.

« Je vois…c'est vrai que c'est assez curieux…suis-moi, j'aimerais bien entendre ce que père et le professeur Snape se disent… »

« Tu espionnes ton père ! »

« Hey, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle. »

Harry sourit et suivit le blond dans une séries de couloirs plus au moins secrets jusqu'à arriver derrière une fine cloison d'où s'élevaient les deux voies bien distinctes de Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

« Severus, comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareille… »

« J'admets, j'étais ivre et Potter aussi, je suis persuadé qu'il ne se souvient même pas de cette soirée. Et je l'ai évité jusqu'ici, pour ne pas de qu'il se rappelle quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas que je lui ai glissé la bague dans la poche…»

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, complètement paumés, ce qui vu le QI d'huître dont pouvait parfois faire preuve le survivant pouvait se comprendre, mais qui était un peu plus étonnant pour le Serpy, qui, quand il se donnait la peine de se fouler un peu les neurones, pouvait faire preuve d'une intelligence remarquable. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient beau se creuser le cervelet avec une pelle en inox inoxydable, rien ne venait…

« Et puis, il paraît que tu as dis à Potter qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, comme sa mère. » poursuivit Lucius.

« Sans…commentaires. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet…incident. »

Derrière le mur, un Harry tentait de contenir un fou rire tout en observant l'étrange bague entre ses doigts.

« Puis, reprit Snape, le principal est que ça ait fonctionné. Ils sont ici, tout les deux. »

« C'est vrai…même si je n'ai pas franchement apprécié que l'on se serve de mon fils comme…appât. »

« C'était un ordre du maître. »

Cette fois, Harry et Draco se regardèrent avec des yeux en bille de loto, non mais c'était quoi cette histoire de ouf ? Harry colla un œil contre une légère fente dans le bois et vit le père de Draco se tenir le bras, sa marque des ténèbres plus visible que jamais. Mais ce qui porta un coup fatal au pauvre ex-auror-adjoint fut la personne qui entra dans la pièce…

« Tata Bella ! » couina Draco en se jetant au cou d'Harry, tremblant comme une petite feuille enrhumée.

« Elle n'était pas censée être morte ? »

« Siiiiiiii »

Harry se colla un peu plus au mur avec un Draco en mode sangsue sur le dos et sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler de quelques étages. Même Snape avait abandonné son air impassible de moine shaolin narcoleptique.

« Comment est-ce possible, toi aussi tu es revenue à la vie ? » souffla un Lucius abasourdi.

« Par le même puissant artefact qui a fait revenir notre maître … »

« Un pc portable ? » demanda Snape.

« Absolument…Les quelques mangemorts qui restaient en libertés ont tenté le tout pour le tout, à la mort du maître…ils ont utilisé la magie la plus noire, et se sont sacrifiés. Ils ont versés leur sang… »

« Sur un pc portable… »

« Arrête de m'interrompre, Snape ! Et oui, ils n'avaient que cet objet moldu sous la main, probablement perdu sur le champ de bataille. Et donc, grâce à leur sacrifice, nous pouvons communiquer avec une puissante démoniaque. »

« Grâce…à un pc portable… »

« Oui ça va ! On le sait que c'est le comble du comble de ramener Tommy grâce à un objet moldu. »

« Comment s'appelle la puissance démoniaque ? »

« Blue…Seulement, il faut savoir interpréter ses messages…je n'ai pas tout compris, elle a dit heu : il y aura du slash dans cette fiction. Et d'autres mots incompréhensibles…On ne peut pas la contrôler, donc c'est elle qui décide si elle accepte de ressusciter quelqu'un ou pas. »

« Donne-moi cet ordinateur… »

« Tu n'y touchera pas, Snape ! Puis qui te dit que le démon exaucerait ton vœu, hein ? Ah…au fait, comme seules les voyantes peuvent réellement discuter avec les démons, on a enlevé Trelawney. Elle nous a révélé que,en gros, si l'ont veux contrôler cette puissance, il faudra sacrifier…un jeune homme blond. »

Derrière le mur, un jeune homme blond s'évanouit dans les bras de son Harry charmant. Tandis que dans la cave du manoir, Trelawney qui sentait le rhum et qui avait un bâillon sur la bouche tentait de dire que Bella avait du crottin de sombral dans les écoutilles, et qu'il ne fallait pas sacrifier Draco ! Elle n'avait jamais dit ça…hic…pas vrai ? C'était Bellatrix qui avait tout pigé de travers…Qu'est-ce que l'entité avait dit, déjà…sacrifier non…fiancer ?

Notes :

* Les blondies sont une espèce qui domine les humains dans Ai No Kusabi

* Hyoga, des chevaliers du zodiaque

* Dipsy l'elfe : Télétubbies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour de Voldoudou**

« Draco ? Draco ?... »

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de réanimer le blondinet tandis que, dans la pièce à côté, le nœud de vipères serpentaresque se chamaillait à tout va. La scène valait le coup d'œil car Bellatrix grimpait sur les meubles, le pc portable sous le bras, alors que les deux autres lui couraient après pour lui parler. Le premier pour dire que, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour jouer aux satanistes dans sa cave (et surtout pas avec son fils comme victime) et le second argumentant pour ressusciter une rousse…

Si on n'en avait pas eu après sa petite merveille, Harry aurait pu trouver ça drôle, voire prendre des paris sur le vainqueur de la lutte pour le joujou informatique. Mais Snape en avait, à priori, marre de courir alors il tenta d'imposer une trêve, tandis que Harry réalisait une chose importante : ce dernier était finalement bien un mangemort ! Puisqu'il avait dit clairement à Lucius Malfoy que le but était de le faire venir ICI, au manoir, par l'intermédiaire de Draco…mais Draco n'avait eu l'air au courant de rien, à moins que… ? Harry avait la méchante envie de lui en coller une pour lui faire avouer mais il le secoua simplement :

« Debout, traître ! »

« Hein ? »

« Voldemort est sûrement ici, ressuscité par cette entité bizarre…et toi tu m'as fait venir ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu venir ici, et ils ont dit que j'étais un appât. Ce que je ne comprends pas, crâne de piaf, c'est comment ils ont su qu'on finirait heu…fin tu vois. »

« En couple…Les bagues ! »

« Les ba…oh…Alors, on a juste l'impression qu'on s'aime ? »

« Faut tester… »

Harry jeta sa bague au sol, tandis que Draco enlevait la sienne avant d'en faire de même.

« Je ne vois pas la différence… » soupira Harry, quelque peu soulagé.

« Mais moi si, bon sang, dire que père était au courant de cette idée…je vais le tuer ! »

« Alors…tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? »

« Parce que toi bien, Potter ? T'es complètement fêlé ! »

« Mais… »

Alors qu'Harry allait protester, il entendit Bella et Lucius sortir, laissant Snape seul dans le bureau. Ce dernier ferma la porte avant de s'approcher de la cloison, puis chuchota :

« Navré pour ce…sortilège. Mais quoi que vous en pensiez, Potter, je suis toujours de votre côté. Vous savez, vous êtes le héros de cette histoire, alors à un moment ou à un autre, vous vous retrouverez tout de même face à Voldemort. En suivant les ordres, j'ai simplement conservé ma position d'espion. Je vous aiderai en temps voulu, vous avez ma parole. En attendant, veillez sur Mr Malfoy… »

Alors qu'Harry allait l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, Snape se dirigea vers la cave. Seul à seul avec Draco, le survivant-à-nouveau-en-danger-de-mort-imminente tenta de réparer les dégâts, et surtout de comprendre pourquoi le blond ne voulait plus de lui.

« Si c'est mon appartement qui ne te plaît pas, j'ai aussi un manoir…il est en cours de rénovation, mais il te plaira…Drayyyy….je m'habillerai en vert, je te ferai la cuisine, Drayyyy… »

« Ferme-la, Potter. C'est encore sûrement la bague qui fait effet sur toi…ça a peut-être des effets secondaires, cette chose…»

« En fait, je l'ai jamais mise…elle était juste dans ma poche. »

« Écoute, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici ! »

« On ne va pas abandonner le professeur Trelawney ? »

« Oh, ça me fendrait le cœur s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. » fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, son regard malheureusement coupé dans son ascension céleste par le plafond.

« On va la chercher ! »

« Sans moi ! »

« Très bien ! »

Se snobant mutuellement, Harry partit d'un côté et Draco de l'autre. Nous suivrons Harry puisque c'est le héros de cette histoire (non, il n'est pas question de voter cette décision). Il se dirigea donc sans sa douce moitié vers la cave, se cachant derrière piliers et caisses pour arriver près de la prof de divination. Heureusement, la cave avait la dimension d'une flopée de terrains de Quidditch, aussi il put éviter la petit troupe de Gnap-la-mort aisément. Il libéra la vieille Sybille et lui demanda des explications : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire de sacrifier Dray ?

« Pas sacrifier…l'entité a dit fiancer, mais cette espèce de dérangée de la baguette de Bellatrix a tout compris de travers…ou peut-être qu'elle a entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre, je pense que cette femme à un sérieux souci de santé mentale, elle… »

« Fiancer ? Il faut que Draco soit fiancé, et la personne qui heu…permettra ça, pourra contrôler l'entité, et ressusciter qui il veut ? »

« Voila un bon résumé, mon garçon. De toute façon, vous allez mourir ce soiiiiir ! »

« Oui, on sait, on sait…il faut absolument que je récupère Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire… on a perdu Bellatrix de vue…» ajouta Snape, en sortant de l'ombre avec un air à foutre la frousse à un alien le soir d'Halloween.

Harry sursauta violemment avant de réaliser dans quelle panade il était. Snape lui avait bien dit de veiller sur le blond, et lui comme l'idiot qu'il était, il avait foutu le camp à cause de quelques mots malheureux, et maintenant, il y avait sûrement un Draco terrorisé dans un coin de la cave en compagnie de sa tante adorée, qui n'avait à son égard que des sentiments sains, normaux et protecteurs, naturellement…

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Dipsy et Gémayl apparurent l'un après l'autre, la petite elfe habillée comme un sapin de noël tombant sur son voisin, les deux se poussant tout en agitant leurs petits doigts et piaillant comme une armée de poussins surexcités « que le maître il est par là ». Harry se mit à courir directement, suivi par Snape qui prenait son temps. Au détour d'une pile de livres et d'un amas de tableaux des ancêtres Malfoy (qui comptaient parmi leurs membres Caligula, et une flopée de tyrans, dont certains étaient même des hybrides vampires), se tenait Bellatrix qui comptait bien faire découvrir les joies du pal à son neveu. Neveu qui fit entendre sa jolie voix aiguë jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cave. S'en suivit une bagarre violente, dont le résultat fut :

Lucius Malfoy : 10 points pour avoir récupéré son fils dans la mêlée, moins 2 point pour s'être cassé un ongle : 8 points.

Harry Potter : 10 points pour avoir assommé Bellatrix.

Bellatrix : 0 points pour s'être fait assommé.

Draco : 10 points pour sa superbe interprétation de « Maman, j'ai peur ! » avec une voix de contre ténor.

Severus Snape : 10 points pour avoir récupéré l'ordinateur, et 10 autres points pour l'avoir fait grâce à un sort, aucun de ses concurrents n'ayant eu la brillante idée d'utiliser la magie.

Le vainqueur attrapa une chaise qui traînait par là pendant que Lucius et Draco empaquetaient Bellatrix dans du papier journal pour ensuite la mettre dans une caisse. Heureux de sa victoire, Snape ouvrit le pc et s'apprêta à taper sa demande quand une phrase apparut sur l'écran :

« N'avez-vous pas oublié un petit détail ? »

Les trois autres, qui s'étaient penchés par-dessus l'épaule du possesseur du pc s'exclamèrent :

« VOLDY » !

Le saigneur des z'ombres s'avança, son entrée ponctuée de sons et lumières car il venait accidentellement de trébucher sur des pétards datant de 1816.

« On se retrouve enfin, Harry Potter… »

« Vous m'avez manquez vous savez ! »

Voldemort tenta de lever un sourcil, mais vu qu'il n'en avait point, il se contenta de cligner des yeux, interrogatif.

« Bah oui, après tout, vous aussi vous avez eu une enfance malheureuse et tout et tout… »

« Ah ça c'est bien vrai, et puis Dumbledore m'aimait déjà pas… bouhouhou… »

« Quelle vie triste ! J'ai été horrible de vous tuer ! »

« Oh, et moi de tuer tes parents et tous tes amis ! »

« Oh, pas tous n'exagérons rien… »

« Dans mes bras, Harry ! »

« Eho, faut pas déconner quand même… Allez, venez, on va ressusciter tout le monde…»

Lord Serpent à sonnettes suivit et tout le groupe se retrouva autour du pc, même Bella qui avait réussi à sortir de la caisse et qui sautillait, encore ligotée, pour apercevoir l'écran. Snape put donc enfin taper :

« Blue, nous te demandons de ressusciter tout le monde. Sauf Black. »

Harry allait faire une tentative de meurtre sur son professeur, quand l'écran se mit à clignoter pour afficher :

« Il faudra d'abord fiancer Draco. »

Tous les protagonistes se tournèrent alors vers un certain blond qui tentait de sortir à pas de Lupin hors de la cave…

« ATTRAPEZ-LE » !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Sauve qui peut !**

Mamie Yvonne rouspéta vivement : un jeune blanc-bec venait de la pousser en faisant apparemment son jogging, quoi qu'il semblait plutôt vouloir battre un record de vitesse. Elle tourna la tête pour le suivre du regard car elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un courir si vite : il avait le feu au cul, à tous les coups. Ou peut-être une fusée, ou encore une armée de cannibales, parce qu'il filait à l'allure d'un homme poursuivi par le pire fléau de la ronchonna un peu dans sa barbichette sur ces petits jeunes qui ne s'excusent même pas quand ils bousculent des vieilles dames, quand elle vit arriver une bande de personnes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Ça devait être des hippies, quoique…vu la tenue princière de l'un deux, elle en douta. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cet homme en robe ? Ça ne pouvait pas être la gay pride, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Quoi que la femme qui les suivait en sautillant était enroulée dans un tapis aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel...Mais le grand à qui elle aurait conseillé un bon shampoing courait avec son pc sous le bras…non, finalement, c'était sûrement un groupe de zozos qui s'étaient échappés de l'asile Le Pètocasque qui était à quelques kilomètres.

« Pardon madame » cria, tout essoufflé, un petit brun avec des culs de bouteilles sur les mirettes et des cheveux dans un état pas possible.

« Excusez-moi » fit celui qui semblait ignorer l'usage du savon de Marseille.

« Je…vous..prie de m'excusez » fit un grand blond, avec un air snob.

« Mmmhmh » fit la femme qui sautillait enroulée dans un tapis d'où dépassait du papier journal.

« Arrière, la Moldue » fit celui qui…qui ressemblait à un serpent ?!

Mémé frotta ses loupes dans sa jupette à carreaux plissée, loucha, reloucha, et finit par conclure qu'elle avait encore la vue qui baissait…et l'ouïe aussi.

« Sssssérieusement, ces Moldus… »

« Tais-toi et rampe ! » fit Harry. « Heu, cours ! »

« Mais pourquoi on court ? » fit Voldy.

« Pour ressusciter les gens ! »

« Ah oui…. »

« Mmhmh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demande Snape.

« Sus au Draco… » traduisit Voldemort qui parlait couramment le Bellabailloné. Il fallait dire qu'il avait l'habitude : elle lui expliquait souvent les plans de la bataille pendant que sa langue rendait visite à sa copine fourchue.

« Personne ne suce Draco ! » s'énerva Harry qui voyait d'un mauvais œil que cette femelle de croque-mort ait un œil sur SA propriété.

« Mmmh »

« Elle dit que sa phrase n'avait rien de salace. »

« Lui en foutrait, moi, des salades! »

Furax comme le grizzli à qui on vient de jeter un essaim d'abeilles sans le miel, le survivant chopa Bellatrix par le bas de son tapis et scruta les environs pour trouver un endroit où se débarrasser de cette foldingue. La benne à ordures lui semblait trop classique, et tandis qu'il ramait à en attaquer la montagne, la petite maligne se débarrassa de ses liens et s'exclama :

« Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahahahaaaaa…..je te tiens, petit bébé Potter ! »

Le bébé en question lui tira la langue, en riant. Bella tenait dans sa main une baguette en réglisse, tandis que Snape lui agitait sous le nez sa vraie baguette avec un sourire qui aurait filé des cauchemars au chat du Cheshire. Finalement, ils déposèrent leur colis sur le pas de la porte d'un couvent, avec un petit mot pour qu'on lui laisse son bâillon car cette pauvre d'esprit ne pourrait sûrement pas comprendre que les braves sœurs faisaient vœu de silence. Avec le sentiment d'une bonne action, ils se remirent en quête du Draco perdu.

Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans une église, priant le père de le cacher contre une bande de gens très bizarres qui voulaient le fiancer de force. En voyant son air angélique (le numéro 7, longuement peaufiné) le père ne put que le croire, après tout, il croyait bien en une puissance invisible alors pourquoi ne pas accorder crédit à ce jeune homme ? Avec un peu de chance il aurait en plus une jolie voix et il pourrait en faire un enfant de chœur. Mais rapidement, les individus louches entrèrent dans l'église… mais ne firent pas mouche. Car le Draco, sur une chaise perché, leur tint à peu près ce langage :

« Je ne me fiancerai pas à Potter, niet, nada ! »

Afin de laisser le plus possible de chances à Harry, Snape entraîna le curé à l'écart pour lui faire causette, ce dernier le confondant avec un confrère à cause de ses sapes noires comme la couverture d'une bible recouverte de suie la nuit au fond d'un puits à charbon.

« Écoute Dray…je me moque bien de ces fiançailles, ou de ramener les gens à la vie, il n'y a que toi qui comptes… Tu sais, je n'ai pas hésité à t'emmener chez les Weasley, ma seconde famille, et je t'ai sauvé de ta tante ! D'une mort certaine ! »

« C'est vrai…mais je ne t'aime pas… »

« Alors tout… »

« Tout est finiiiit entre nous….»

« J'irai chercher ton cœur, si tu l'emportes ailleurs »

« J'aimerais mieux être un oiseau ! »

« Mourir au combat, faut-il, pour lui plaire, aller jusque là… »

« Je me fous, fous de vous ! Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi ! »

« Oh mon amour…mon âme-sœur, je compte les jours, je compte les heures… »

« Ne me quitte paaaas »

« Je… »

« Je t'aimeeeeeee »

« Comme un fou ! »

« Comme un soldat ! »

« Comme une star de cinémaaaa….mince, tu m'as eu par le karaoké no jutsu… »

« Alors…Dray…tu veux bien être mon fiancé ? »

Draco hésita, après tout, c'était vrai, Potter l'avait sauvé et il semblait vraiment tenir à lui…et puis ce petit con n'était pas mal fichu non plus…riche de surcroît, honnête comme un Gryffondor…Il se sentit fléchir, et fit une petite moue.

« Haan… je sais pas. »

Pour l'aider à se décider, Harry décida d'y aller franc-jeu, de lui rouler une pelle, une galoche, de lui caresser les amygdales, de lui lécher la gueule, de lui chatouiller le palais, de faire reluire ses dents, d'apporter de l'eau à son clapoir à méchanceté, de jouer le prince charmant, et de récupérer ce maudit chewing-gum.

« Alors ? »

« Non…on ne fiance pas un Malfoy, on l'épouse ! »

« Quoi ? mais je n'ai pas… »

« De bagues ? » fit Snape, en surgissant derrière eux avec les deux bijoux qu'ils avaient jetés, et qu'il avait débarrassés de leurs sortilèges.

« Et nous n'avons pas… »

« Oh mais si nous avons un prêtre, pas vrai ? »

Le pauvre homme d'église hocha la tête, apparemment très effrayé par son entretien avec Snape, et maria les deux jeunes gens avec une rapidité que lui aurait enviée un écureuil de course dopé. Le seul problème fut de trouver des témoins, mais comme tout est bien qui finit bien, Snape se proposa pour être celui de Malfoy, et au moment ou ils désespéraient tous, Bella arriva vêtue en nonne, avec Voldemort qui était parti la chercher. Ce fut donc un échange de bons procédés, chacun étant le témoin de l'autre, pour deux mariages très…étonnants, et détonants. Après la fiesta où ils invitèrent toute la smala magique, Snape s'éclipsa dans le fond de la salle, un petit pc sous le bras…

* * *

 _Les chansons (dont certaines de très mauvais goût) :_

 _Tout est fini entre nous (Lara Fabian)_

 _Pour que tu m'aimes encore (Céline dion)_

 _Sos d'un terrien en détresse (Daniel Balavoine)_

 _A ma place (Axel Bauer et Zazie)_

 _Confidence pour Confidence (Jean Schulteis)_

 _Desert (Emilie Simon)_

 _Ne me quitte pas (Patrick Bruel ? j'en sais rien en fait)_

 _Je t'aime (Lara Fabian)_

 _ _Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction.__


End file.
